Inspiration
by Bramblerose4
Summary: Warning AU! Shonen ai!Ed inspires Al and Al inspires Ed. A cute little story! Please read and review!


Happy Thanksgiving to those of us in the United States!

First off I apologize to all my Harry Potter readers (all two of them) I have had some writer's block with my HP stuff and I kind of got into Full Metal Alchemist and it has gotten my writing gears back in motion, unfortunately it only let's me write FMA fiction, but once I am done with that I will get back to HP.

A/N: I wrote this little story today _and_ after reading tons of FMA fictions _and_ finally gained enough courage to post a slash story. This is my first FMA fic of all time! That's really all I have to say about this story.

No wait, I lied. I forgot to say that I don't own FMA. But the reason to state this every time is beyond me. I mean do you think the original creators would even write fanfiction of their own stuff? I don't think so. Anyway eNJOY!

Inspiration.

"Ah, I'm finally done." Edward exclaimed smiling brightly. He pushed his chair from the desk and stood with his arms over his head and leaned on his side. He grunted happily as the stiff muscles stretched out the tight kinks he got from sitting hunched over in a chair for a long period of time.

"It's about time." Alphonse said looking up from his sketch. "You haven't stopped writing since you woke up and that was around 4 o'clock in the morning."

Ed shrugged his shoulders. "Such is the life of a writer. Once an idea hits and grabs a hold of you it won't let go until it is fully expressed, you should know that Al, being an artist yourself." Ed grinned which was soon turned into a long yawn.

Al giggled into his hand. "Yes, I know about the blessing and curse of muses. But that doesn't mean that you have to push yourself so far." Al cautioned as Ed moved over to the fridge they kept in their shared home office. "You've been working a lot of late hours these last few weeks."

"Fanks Ah." Ed replied with half a slice of ham sticking out of his mouth. "Ah you 'ungry?"

He grabbed a small block of cheese and went over to the only cleared space left on his desk, spitting out the ham onto the awaiting slices of bread he made a basic ham sandwich. " We could share this."

"I don't have much of an appetite thanks." Al said trying to ignore Ed's lack of manners. He returned his attention to the sketch of Ed that he had been working on since early morning. It wasn't much of a picture, it was only a head shot of Ed with his head bowed and a pen in one hand and the other lifting the corner of a piece of paper has he scanned over the document for mistakes.

"What time is it Al?"

Al sighed. Even though Ed carried a pocket watch he always asked Al for the time. "What good is a watch if it can't tell time?" he asked not really expecting an answer. He looked at the clock that hung on the wall over Ed's desk. "It's close to 11:00."

Ed finished his makeshift meal and went over to his desk, picked up the recently completed work and placed the thick manuscript onto Alphonse's lap, making the artist jump in surprise.

"What's this?" he asked putting the sketch away and picked up the manuscript.

Ed draped his arm over Al's shoulders. "What a watch that doesn't tell time is good for. It's our new project." Ed continued at Al's questioning look. "I have already gotten the go ahead from Scieszka to put it into production. I was just putting a few finishing touches on it." Ed explained excitedly.

"I can't believe you proposed a project to our editor without talking to me first."

"Oh come on Alphonse don't be that way. I am sorry that I went behind your back, but you've been under a lot of stress lately and I thought this would cheer you up a bit."

"You're lying but I forgive you." Al looked at him incredulously.

Ed smiled. "You know me too well." He gave Al's shoulder a meaningful squeeze.

"The Adventures of Edward Elric, the Full Metal Alchemist." Al read out loud. "Hm, the title's a bit long but it sounds interesting. What is it about?" He asked opening it up and scanning the first few handwritten pages.

"Us." Ed answered simply as he left Al's side to pour himself a coffee.

" 'Human kind can not gain anything without first giving something in return. To obtain something of equal value must be lost' . . .This is great Ed." Al said as he flipped through the text. "Now it all makes sense. I was wondering what you were doing with all those Alchemy books."

"Research and inspiration."

"Yeah I can see that now." Al frowned coming a particular passage. "Ed, I don't think Hohenheim will like the idea of people knowing he walked out on his wife and children."

"I have something really good in store with that part of the story." Ed explained looking over Alphonse's shoulder. "I haven't written it yet, this is just the first two books plus some random ideas that kept popping into my head." He paused, "you think I went too far?"

"Well I don't but?"

"But what?"

"I thought you said that this was about us?"

"Yeah."

"But Edward and Alphonse are brothers and not. . .uh well you know," Alphonse said blushing.

"Lovers?" Ed whispered in his ear. He placed his chin in the crook of A's neck. "I know I had to change a few things it's like you said I don't think people need to know everything about everything." Ed said lamely as he straightened up and reached over grab his coffee.

"Oh, don't move."

"Huh?" Ed said turning to look at his creative partner.

"I wanna do a quick sketch of you." Al said taking out a fresh piece of drawing paper.

"What? Now like this?" Ed a sudden blush coming across his face.

"What can I say Ed? An idea just grabbed me and it won't let go."

"Ha-ha" Ed said sarcastically but he remained where he was, arm outstretched and facing his lover. He wasn't unfamiliar with Al asking to draw him, but this pose was a bit compromising. "Just make it quick alright? My arm is already getting tired."

"Hmph." Was Al's response.

Ed glanced over at his lover. Al's head was down, brows furrowed in concentration as his eyes flicked up to look at Ed's body, memorizied the part he was drawing then returned to the paper.

Ed stared out the window as the sound of pencil furiously running on paper filled the room.

He could see their next door neighbor Mr. Tucker taking out Alexander, the family dog. The easily excited dog bound around the yard often turning around to chase a bird or one of Al's cats as they ran for the safety of the trees that adjoined the Tucker residence to their yard. Ed smiled as he saw Tucker's little girl Nina with the aid of her father get on the back of the domesticated beast for a joy ride, but grew worried as the dog took a few steps before shaking the little burden off his back. Thankfully, Tucker was able to catch his daughter before she hit the ground. Sensing his master's change in mood from what he had done wrong Alexander went over and licked Nina's face. After that the three member family went back into their apartment.

And Ed, left with nothing interesting to look at, began to feel the fatigue in his arm.

"Al?"

"Hm?"

"Are you done?"

"Hm?

Ed grunted. Al wasn't even looking at him. "I said 'are you done?'"

"Almost." Al replied brushing him off with a quick wave of his hand. "You can put your arm down now."

"Great" Ed sighed dropping his arm and grabbing his cup of coffee found it had gone cold. "What are you drawing now?" He asked casually as he dumped the cold coffee in the sink next to fridge and poured Al and himself a fresh cup of coffee. He handed Al his cup and took a sip of his own.

"Thanks." Al said taking the cup. "It's a picture of Full Metal" Al explained offering him the sketch. "You wrote that he'd lost an arm and a leg right?"

"Yeah." Ed said taking the drawing and looking at it closely. It was a much younger Edward without a shirt showing off his right metallic arm. Al had used simple colored pencil storkes to indicate that Edward was clutching a red jacket with a black embroidered symbol of a snake and a cross with wings. The drawing was incomplete but it was still impressive.

"Al, this is amazing."

"It's only a sketch." Al said blushing into his cup at the praise.

Ed wrapped an arm around the taller man and kissed the back of his neck. "It's still really good. The braid's a nice touch."

"Well I really missed yours. I still wish you'd grow it out more." Al admitted blushing slightly. He reached up with his free hand and stroked the side of Ed's head weaving his fingers through the sun lit blonde hair. Ed leaned into the touch and tilting Al's head back kissed the top of his ear. "Oh brother!" Al cried out.

Ed stopped taken back not by the younger man's sudden outbrust but by how much that turned him on.

"What. . . What's wrong?" Al said turning in his chair to face Ed.

Ed shook his head and wrapped his arms around Al's neck. "Say that again." Ed purred eyes half closed.

Al laughed. "

Al blush darkened. "Brother?" He asked almost shyly.

"Oh Al." Ed placed his legs on either side of the taller boy's waist.

"Brother." Al kissed the smaller man on the lips every time he said the word.

Ed moaned so softly that it was almost a sigh. "Alphonse."

"Brother."

"Brother." Al said again but as he kissed Ed's neck, he heard a soft snore.

"Brother? Ed?" Al chuckled. He knew that he should be upset that Ed had teased him, but instead he let him sleep in his arms before scooping him up in his arms and leading the exhausted writer to their bedroom.

End!

I am posting this as complete, but I may make a series out of it. Depends on my own inspiration later on. Please Review!

Bramblerose4


End file.
